I Won't Give Up On You
by Liars-Unite
Summary: All Zoe wanted was for the pain too go away, if it wasn't for Maya Matlin, she probably would have killed herself. Now she finds her self staying at the Matlins house , and getting help along with her new friendship with Maya, the only person she found comfort was the last person she expected to help her. will this be more then just Friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I don't know about you guys but to mean it looks like Luke's gonna end up not guilty and it looked like it was Zoe the one who was taking the pills, I just saw the promo for it, I also heard Maya say 'Do you have any clue what Zoe is going through' it looked like she was talking to Miles, so I decided to come up with this one shot,but if you like it I might write more.**

**Anyway I'm re posting this cause the first time I posted it I wasn't feeling good and it was like 3 am, so I hope this one is better.**

**Summary-Zoe stood in the bathroom of degrassi with a hand full of pain killers in her hand, Tears falling from her eyes,Her life was spiraling out of control, She needed to end pain, This was the only way, but can someone finish the job before someone stops her before she does?**

Zoe stood in the Degrassi bathroom with a handful of pain killers in her hand, tears falling from her eyes, Ever since Luke was found not guilty her life was spiraling out of control, She needed to end the pain, Zoe took a deep breath before holding the pills up to her mouth and the water bottle in her shook.

One, Two...

She saw the door open, _shit shit shit_ Zoe thought someone was going to see her try to commit suicide.

What scared her even more there stood Maya Matlin.

"Z-Z-Zoe?" Maya stood in shock, this was almost like last year all over again, Only Maya was going to stop it before it happened ,no matter what she thought of Zoe.

"MAYA GO AWAY" Zoe shouted.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT TO SUICIDE AGAIN" Maya yelled back.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO TAKE AWAY THE PAIN" Zoe was now shaking so bad she almost dropped the pills in her hand.

"This isn't the answer Zoe, trust me I know, you need help, I'll help you" Maya now said in a soft gently tone.

"I DON'T WANT HELP, I WANT THIS PAIN TO STOP" Zoe continued to yell because at this point she couldn't calm down.

", I know it doesn't seem like it but things do get better, trust me it does, I've been there, not in the same way but last year I wanted to die, I also did things I'm not proud of" Maya said Flashbacks flouting through her mind

"What-What are you talking about? What happened last year, that made you want to do that? And you seem fine now" Zoe asked confused.

Maya sighed she was about to tell Zoe about Cam, She didn't even tell Miles about Cam, just because the topic was to tough for her to talk about.

"But that's because my older sister made me get help by going to therapy and talking to the people close to me, like Tristan and my friend Tori who moved away, but still things did get better it took a long time but they did" Maya sighed before telling the rest of the story

"Anyways last year I met this boy Campbell Saunders he was on the ice hounds , We quickly started dating a week after spring break...He-He um killed his self, I knew he was home sick and was getting bullied by his team mates, Luke being one of them, but I didn't think he'd do that." Mia held her breath she couldn't cry not in front of She had to be strong in front of Zoe

.

"Why are you telling me this" Zoe asked , sure she had heard of Campbell Saunders, a couple times but didn't exactly believe the story, but now felt bad for her the girl who was once her rival.

"Because this isn't the answer Zoe, think about all the people who care about you, who you're gonna hurt if you do this" Maya now had tears in her eyes,

"I was so hurt when Cam killed himself, at first I pretend I was fine then I started to act out, dressing like slut, partying and drinking , making out with some random boy, one day my sister walked in us making out and made him leave. We fought for a while then she told I couldn't replace Cam then I finally had a break down, I hate him for killing himself but at the same time I'll always love him and miss him no matter how much I don't want too"

"But who I am gonna hurt by doing this, huh? My mom only wants me around cause I make her money for acting and modeling she really wouldn't 'care' about me if I wasn't actress , Tristan is off having a gross secret romance with that teacher to even notice" Zoe's voice cracked now sitting on the floor against the wall.

"That's not true, you're Zoe Rivas, there's lots of people who'd care" Maya bent down and sat next to Zoe.

"Name one person, aside from my fans" Zoe asked looking at the tiny blonde not caring about the making up she was wearing running down her face.

"I would" Maya's voice was quiet and Zoe Barley heard her .

"Yeah but you'll the only one" Zoe mumbled

"You said name one person, I did, you can get through this I know you can, you just need help you can see a therapist , and I'll help you too, just don't do this Zoe please" Maya finally let tears fall from her eyes, She couldn't help or save Cam, But she could help Zoe, she wasn't going to lose another person she cared about to suicide.

After a few moments Zoe Finally nodded "Okay...Okay, I won't do this, I'll get help, but will you come with me to therapy, it might even help you, I could see it in your eyes you're still broken over what happened with Cam and I can tell you never told Miles about him"

"you're right, so we'll get help together and get through this together" Maya said

Zoe took Maya's hand handing her the pain killers "Can you first please help me by getting rid of theses for me"

Maya nodded taking the pills walking into one of the bathroom stalls and dropping all of them in the toilet before flushing them, and walked back over to Zoe and wrapped her arms around her much like Katie did to her.

"Thank You and I'm so sorry not just for all that I did to you but for what you had to go through , I promise I'll get help, and thank you for saving me. Zoe whispered.

"You don't need to thank me Zo, Just you getting help is all that I need" Maya smiled weakly.

**A/N-Okay so this is the third time I've fixed this, but I like this one better, and please forgive me if I write Mia instead of Maya, I'm writing a one tree hill story with the character named Mia in it.**

**Again I'm not sure if this will be a Zoe/Maya romance or just friendship if it's a romance then it's gonna happen slowly but not so slow but still slowly.**

**Chapter is also up. So check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanted to know if I should continue this story, with Zoe and Maya going to therapy and being friends outside of therapy, it be a friendship storyline or slowly a romance story between them.**

**Let me know, or if you just want me to write more Zoe/Maya one shots and possible multi chapter story.**

**And if you want you can give me ideas for One Shots/ Story Ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-So yeah I once again fixed up chapter one so if you haven't seen the new version of it, check it out, again now really sure if I'm keeping this just a friendship and Maya gets back together with Miles and Zoe finds somebody to date or they slowly fall in love and have a relationship.**

**I think it's up too you guys to decided on that.**

**Anyway I hope you liked chapter two, sorry for any mistakes, and if I haven't said it I'm sorry If I say Mia instead of Maya, I also write a one tree hill story and Mia is a big part in it.**

The girls skipped the rest of the day, Maya knew her mom was going to chew her head off even if it was only missing two classes.

"I really don't want to go home, I'm willing to bet my mom wants me to audition for some show or movie or do some photoshoot" Zoe rolled her eye's as the two walked aimlessly around some park.

"You can stay at my place, I mean if you want too" Maya stopped walking too look at the former actress.

"Ar-Are you sure, I mean your mom probably hates me after what I did too you, and Zig is already living with you, I don't want to be a burden" Zoe replied trying not too look at the small blonde.

"Don't worry about my mom if she can trust Zig and everything, she'll forgive you, plus you can stay in my room, my bed is big enough for the both"

"If you're s-sure, then yes , It'll be nicer then going back home, were I don't have to deal with all B.S my mom puts me threw" Zoe smiled, her and Maya had been on somewhat good terms after everything that's happened but she couldn't believe how Maya was going out of her way to help her.

"Come on let's go" Maya smiled as the girls headed towards the Maltin's household, but the rest of the walk was silent, not an uncomfortable way, when the girls reached Maya's house Zoe smiled, it was different, it wasn't as big as her place or as huge as Mile's place but it was nice cute looking home, and that was just the outside.

"Mom!, I'm home!" Maya said loudly,

"Hey sweetie how was your day" Her mom walked over using crutches. "Whose this?"

"Mom this is Zoe" Maya told her mother hoping her mom wouldn't interrogate Zoe , Yet she knew her mom would.

"Now I remember you're the one who made that web page about my daughter" She looked between her daughter and Zoe, just wondering what was going.

"Yes mom, Zoe and I put our past behind us, we're friends now remember I told you, anyway Zoe really needs a place to stay for a while, I know what you're thinking we already have Zig here living in Katie's old room, But Zoe can stay in my room with me" Maya rambled , she always seemed to ramble when she was nervous.

"I'm glad you two are friends again, and Zoe if you really need a place too stay, you two can share Maya's bedroom and can stay as long as you want, If your uncomfortable telling me your reasons why you need too stay here, if it's problems at home or other reasons, you don't have to tell me , again just know you're welcome to stay here as long as you need too" Maya's mom smiled at the two girls before crutch's over to the kitchen too make a dinner for her and the three teenager's living in the house.

Maya and Zoe walked to Maya's room, on their way Zoe noticed all sorts of pictures of Maya's family, pictures of the whole family and pictures of a redish hair girl with Maya, then the same girl with black hair with once again with Maya, then school pictures of both girls, it was obvious the girl was Maya's sister she told her about.

But then she came across a few pictures that were Maya and some boy, and few others, Zoe stopped walking too look at the few pictures.

"That's Campbell, or well Cam, The one picture some senior last year made it, the others Katie or Tori took" Maya weakly smiled as memories flowed through her mind.

"Did Miles ever see them?" Zoe questioned, who only got a nod in response from the blonde, "What did say when he saw these?, what did you tell him" Zoe only asked cause she hoped Maya might open up a bit, she knew only opened too a few people obviously her older sister, Tristan and that Tori girl Maya mentioned and again obviously Maya's parents, but if they were gonna help each other Zoe just hoped Maya would open up too her.

"I kinda told him he was my cousin, wh-who recently died, just in case he ever asked to met him" Maya said a single tear rolled down her face.

Zoe instantly felt bad, maybe it was too soon to ask her about Campbell , but one thing was sure, she was right Maya isn't over this, she didn't want her newly formed friendship to already break because she pushed her to talk about these things so quickly.

"My I didn't mean too push you too talk about Campbell, if you're not truly ready, I understand only a few people know how bad you've truly been hurting about this, I understand if you don't trust with this stuff yet either"

"That's not it, don't feel bad for asking about him Zo, it's okay, it's nice to finally have someone again too talk about him with again, I used too talk with Katie about him all the time, but now she barley calls or facechats with me, everyone else thinks I recovered and moved on cause I started dating Miles and now Tristan won't even talk to me, he said I was dead too him"

"He doesn't mean it Maya, he's just so caught up in this whole relationship with this teacher, I hate to say this but he's going to get hurt and he'll realize you were right, you were right too tell Mr Simpson about this, You're his best friend , he'll forgive you" Zoe tried to make her feel better at least about something.

"I hope so" When the girl entered Maya's room, Zoe looked around the room, it was nothing like hers again this whole house seemed so homely then hers, she smiled seeing the little marks that were marked how tall Maya was growing up, "I know this isn't as nice as your room must be, but I try to make it as best as I can and there's lots of open space so my mom can walk in, so the only real rule is not to leave clothes in the middle of the room" Once again Maya was rambling but Zoe could hear everything she said.

"First your room is perfect , I actually like it better then mine and totally understand the other part , but what am I going to do about clothes?" Zoe asked because it just hit her she doesn't have anything to wear.

"Tonight you can borrow something of mine, It'll probably be small on you cause you're taller, but if there's sometime your mom goes out at we'll sneak in tomorrow and grab what you need, will she notice if she took anything?"

Zoe just laughed at that thought her mom never came into her room.

"No she won't notice, but we have too do this about two o'clock tomorrow , she gets her nails done every Saturday, so we can go then"

The rest of the night the girls just decided it was best to just talk about random things, and watched chick flick movies, instead of talking about those questions they already had talked about.

**A/N-Sorry if it was sucky but I hope you liked at least , I promise it gets better.**

**One more question which more song title fits the best, you don't really have to listen to the song to help me pick it out, but I'm not sure I'm keeping it 'Saving me' so here are the other titles I like for this story**

**'I Won't Give Up On You/ or just I won't give up (it based off Jana Kramer's song, but again you don't have to listen to the song.)**

**'You Can Come To Me' Ross Lycnch and Laura Marano .**

**'Fix A Heart' Demi Lovato **

**And finally**

**'Skyscraper' Demi Lovato**

**If you guys like these titles better tell which one or if you got one that you think would fit this story.**


	4. Authors note

**A/N-okay so this is just a A/N So a few things have happened in the last two three episodes, I'm sure you can guess them but if not the first one being that Luke and the other dude did go to jail another being Zig was the one who stopped Zoe from taking the pills, and they were on a bus, anyway Maya was also pissed off and really mean too Zoe (kinda had to throw that out there lol , still love Maya and can't wait for the show return so we can actually watch them be real friends )**

**Anyways since those things happened I'm not sure I'm gonna keep writing this story, do guys still want to read this after those events? If not I'll write another Zoe/Maya story but I would need idea's if I do, so I was wondering if you guys got any, I'd really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/**N-**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and messaged me encouraging me to keep writing this story, it means so much too me that you guys like this story. **

**Now quite a few people have said that they'd like this to be a Relationship/Romance story between Maya/Zoe so this will be but there's going to be things in their way and plus it's going to be a slow relationship/romance building story, but not too slow.**

**Anyway one last thing, my good friend on here Lift-Me-Up (Whose pretty little liar story Life After -A is amazing, so if you're a pretty little liar fan, go check it out) gave me a few ideas for new Zoe/Maya stories, so I'm going to start writing one of them along with this one, then do the other one later on, so be on the look out for them.**

It was Eleven o'clock the next day when Maya and Zoe finally woke up, normally both girls were up before this, Including on weekends like today, but yesterday was so emotionally exhausting for both girls, but today was a new day and as cliché as it may sound, today is filled with new beginnings and new fresh starts, And that's exactly what the two girls needed.

"Hey I was thinking we should , Well I should tell your mom whats going on" Zoe said, they were both sitting on Maya's bed watching 'endless love'.

"Are you sure?, Remember she said that you don't have to tell her whats going, and that you could stay here as long as you want" Maya reminded her, pausing the movie although she didn't know why, they weren't really paying attention to the movie what so ever, in fact Maya forgot what they were even watching.

"Yeah, I mean she kinda needs too know" Zoe replied.

"Okay, want to do it now before we go to get your stuff?" Maya asked turning off the movie.

"Yeah, let's go" They both walked down stairs, finding her mom sitting on the couch watching tv

"Hey girls, I thought you two would never get up" Maya's mom said and muted the tv as she saw them walk into the room.

"We woke up like an hour ago, then put a movie in" Maya said sitting down on the other couch with Zoe.

"So do you guys have any plans for the day or is it going to be a lazy day?"

"Um actually we're going to Zoe's house too get some of her clothes and stuff"

"Okay, is your mom okay with you staying here" Maya's mom asked.

"That's something we … Well something I sorta need to talk to you about" Zoe said she was a little nervous about what she was about too say, Maya could tell and took her hand and held it for support.

"Okay, whats going on?"

"Well, um I'm not sure if you know but a few months ago I was at a party and um I was sexual assault"

Zoe stopped too wipe her tears "By two boys went go too our school, we just went to court and they were found not guilty"

Again Zoe stopped trying not too have flashbacks from it, like she did whenever she talked about it.

She felt Maya rubbed her hand trying to help her calm down and relax.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, that's horrible...Are they going back too Degrassi?"

"I'm not really sure, but if they do I don't think I can go back there" The thought of her assaulter's going back too school made her more afraid of them then she already was.

"But um, yesterday I was really depressed and didn't want too deal with all the pain I was feeling , that I'm still feeling...So I tried too kill myself in the bathroom at school, but just before I could do anything Maya walked in and saw what I was trying too do and stopped me" Her voice cracked with each word she said.

"Honey you don't have too tell me this" Maya's mom said looking at both girls, she was proud of her daughter who was able too stop Zoe, She knew that it was probably hard for her too see what Zoe was going too do because of what happened to Campbell, she was also glad that Zoe didn't go through with what she planed too do but still wondered what was going on with her mom

"Actually I do, I came here because my mom wouldn't understand the only thing she would be mad about it all was because she only wants me around too do movies and TV shows and photoshoots, so she could have the money and wouldn't have too work, other then that she doesn't really care about me, and I'm sick of it, Sure I love to act but I'm tired of her using me like this, she wasn't really there for me through all this" Zoe didn't just have a few tears running down her face but was now shaking and fully crying.

Maya now hugging her and Zoe leaned her head on Maya's shoulder, trying to comfort Zoe as much as she could.

"You can stay here as long as you need too sweetie"

"I was thinking, maybe we should look into getting Zoe into therapy" Maya spoke up for the first time since they sat down.

"That's a good idea, we could get her into seeing the therapist you saw" Her mom nodded.

"If it's okay if we go get some of my stuff, I know my mom isn't home right now, she always gets her nails done today and goes to the mall as well, I kinda like too go while she's out, I'm just going write her a note so she knows why I'm not at home and why I don't want too be at home, till I'm ready" Zoe asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course, I'm going too make lunch while you guys are out so you have something too eat when you get back since you didn't have breakfast"

"Thanks Mrs Matlin, I really appreciate for what your doing for me"

"It's no problem, if there's anything else I can do, like talk too your mom, let me know okay"

"Thanks, We won't be long I just need to get some of my clothes and my laptop "Zoe smiled as she stood up and walked too the door with Maya.

**Line Break**

Then walk to Zoe's was mostly in silence not an uncomfortable one, both girls were each stuck in their own thoughts.

"I'm proud of you, you know" Maya said looking at her friend as they were walking.

"You are?" Zoe asked surprised, she didn't know what she did for anyone too be proud of her for? Especially Maya.

"Yeah, You didn't have too tell my mom about what all happened but you did, you didn't kill your self like you were planning on doing, You may not believe it, but you've been strong through all of this" She smiled as they reached Zoe's house.

"But I still got a lot too work on before I'm better, I'm still broken"

"Yeah that may be true, with they exception of you being broken cause you're not , you just need some help and someone too believe in you, and I'm going too be there for Zo, every step of the way"

"I really don't know what I'd do without Maya Mat." Zoe smiled taking Maya's hand, she couldn't explain it but she felt safe when she was around the Maya.

**A/N-Okay I would write more then this, but I'm not feeling good, I've been having some pretty bad recently so I'm sorry if there's more mistakes the normal, and updates are late ,oh and just because of the feeling Zoe get's around Maya doesn't mean their going too get together just yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I know this is late I've been really busy I have a little brother and little sister who just started school one's in fifth grade and the others seventh, I'm out of school but my parents have too work super early so I get the kids ready and off too school then pick them up.**

**I know that isn't an excuse for how long it's been so I'm sorry.**

**But at the end of the this chapter I'm giving a few new Degrassi story ideas tell me which one you like best and the one that at least gets two likes I'll write/**

Maya and Zoe stood outside the school, just staring at the building, both girls were told by Maya's mom that they could stay home for a few days till this whole thing would blow over, it always seemed to, but instead of staying home for the day and a few days after that Zoe decided now was the best time too go back to school and face her fears,

No matter how scared she is.

"You sure you're ready for this?, we can totally ditch and go tomorrow or something" Maya asked knowing how scared Zoe must be.

"No, No I have too do this, I have too face my fears sometime and the sooner the better, the longer I wait the longer I'll want to pull this off, I HAVE too do this" On the outside Zoe looked and sounded braved but in reality she was scared to death, but wouldn't let it show, but Maya could see right through that, she knew Zoe was scared.

"If it makes you feel better I'm going to be here for you all day and if someone messes with you I'll beat them or something" Maya laughed , luckily Maya was finished with the rubber room , she had all but two classes with Zoe and at that she would wait for Zoe after class and make sure she was okay and that no one said anything too her.

"Thanks, My, I know I've probably said it a million times now but I really don't know what I'd do without you, you're truly the best" Zoe smiled linking her arm with Maya's.

"I'd do anything for my friends" Maya replied as the walked into the school, it only took a few minutes for people to start whispering and staring at the two, well really just Zoe.

"Just ignore them" Maya whispered, but she was having a hard time ignoring them herself, she was getting tired of them staring and talking about them more specifically at Zoe.

Both girls had been the talk of the school again more specifically about Zoe over the whole losing at court against Luke and the other guy she really didn't know his name, then there were some talking about Maya and her break up with Miles.

"We got to go too Simpson's office, I wanna make sure those two pervs don't come back here , if they do I won't stay here" Zoe said walking in the direction of Simpson.

Maya knocked on Mr. Simpson's door, Zoe's nerves were getting somewhat worse.

"Girls, what can I help you with" Mr. Simpson said as he opened the door and let him in.

"Um me and Zoe, need too talk to you about something, really important " Maya said looking at Zoe who had a pleading look as if she was asking Maya too tell Simpson what she needs too ask him, just by the look on her face.

"We're wondering if Luke is coming back too school, Zoe doesn't think she can handle if they come back too school, none guilty or not, me and Zoe and a good amount of the school believe what happened and won't be happy if they come back" Maya said taking Zoe's hand who looked like she was gonna have a panic attack.

"We understand why Zoe is scared, you're right Maya just cause they were found not guilty doesn't mean their not guilty too us, and why you two and other students feel uncomfortable, how other the decision hasn't been made yet" Simpson told them

"If they come back, We're leaving school and will be home schooled, we will refuse too come back to a place were we don't feel comfortable" Maya again spoke up for Zoe.

"Again we understand, we will try to make sure you do feel comfortable, and if you happen to decide to leave school and be home schooled, we will make sure you have everything you need and more" He said trying to reassure both girls who happen too be two of their best sophomore in their school.

Maya only nods not saying anymore and Zoe didn't even say a word, the two friends walked out of his office.

"Thanks My, I couldn't do it, I was just got scared and didn't know what too say, you were great, hopefully he'll listen too us, well you" Zoe said before hugging her new best friend.

"You don't have too thank me for everything, I'd do anything for you Zo" Maya said smiling, it was true she'd do anything to help or make Zoe happy.

"I feel like I have too, your the best, I love Tristan but you've become the best friend I've everhad, no one has ever cared so much for, and heal my pain like you have."

There was something about Maya that made Zoe happy just thinking of her name, maybe it was just how much she was thankful for the other girl, or maybe it was something else, Zoe really didn't know, either way she was glad she had Maya in her life.

**A/N- This one was short and again sucky, I have learning disabilities, so my grammar sucks, I could really use a beta, or anyone whose willing too help me, and if you're a One Tree Hill fan I've a got a story ideas for a Zoe/Maya stories.**

**One**

**How To Save A Life**

**It's the summer before senior year and Maya and Zoe have hidden feelings for each other, but when Maya gets diagnosed with cancer, Maya decides not too tell Zoe how she feels, but Zoe on the other hand wants too tell Maya how she feels before it might be too late, and be with Maya through it all, the good and bad days.**

**Two**

**A Thousand Miles.**

**Senior is just about too be over and Maya and Zoe are officially dating and have been for three months, they even got accepted into the same college (NYU) but when Zoe gets a huge movie deal that starts right before they leave college, what will Zoe choice going too school with her girlfriend or do the biggest movie deal or her life, and how will Maya feel when she finds out that Zoe may not go too college with her.**

**I'll make better summary's for each story and possibly better titles.**


End file.
